Conversar com Amigos
esta pagina você pode conversar e arrumar amigos. 6 julho Ludgero8: Oi Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 obrigado por mandar a imagen do Mario pode mandar mais imagens do Mario. ludgero8: sim posso mandar mais pois tenho minha wiki cheia delas Jhonatan:aqui na minha wiki você pode inventar jogos que você quiser. ludgero8: Legal Jhonatan:vocâ tambem pode chamar as pessoas do teu wiki para conversar aqui. ludgero8: sim , claro Jhonatan:então,vai fazer isso agora sim ou não.a só uma coisa pode mandar uma imagen do Luigi para infentar a minha wiki. ludgero8: neste momento meus amigos estao ausentes , quando eles estiverem online eu chamo todos . eu ja carrego uma imagem do luigi Jhonatan:cade a imagen do Luigi. ludgero8: ja carreguei ela , esta na pagina do luigi Jhonatan:obrigado amiga. a tambem manda a imagen da Princesa Peach e do Bowser. ludgero8 : eu sou um amigo , sou um homem , eu ja mando essas . Jhonatan:desculpa é por causa que tem uma imagen do my little pony eu pensei que fosse mulher.a uma perguntinha você pode colocar imagens do lado que você escreve. ludgero8: Nao faz mal , eu gosto de my little pony tambem e escreco muito sobre my little pony na minha wiki . Eu posso colocar imagens .thumb 20pxJhonatan:obrigado por colocar a imagen da Princesa Rosalina agora pode colocar a imagen do Monkey Mario. Jhonatan:sniff sniff cade a imagen do Monkey Mario. Ludgero8: Ta eu ja ponho 20pxJhonatan:obrigado amigo.a você pode criar a pagina do Monkey Mario. ludgero8: sim , posso Jhonatan:obrigado.a manda a imagen do Link do the Legend of Zelda. Ludgero8: Ok ta Jhonatan:obrigado agora pode criar a pagina do Link e tambem mande a foto da Pinkie Pie do My Little Pony. Ludgero8: Legal , se quiser posso fazer artigos de my little pony . Jhonatan:Sim se você criar a pagina do Link e mandar a foto da Pinkie Pie.a uma pergunta tem uma pagina que escrevi do my little pony que se chama My Little Pony The Video Game. Ludgero8: sim , eu vi a pagina ta legal . Jhonatan:é ficou muito legal.a você pode editar aquela pagina para enfeitar e tambem crie a imagen da capinha de My Little Pony The Video Game por favor. ludgero8: ta eu vou tentar ajudar Jhonatan:obrigado agente devia conversar toda hora essa wiki poderia ser nosso e tambem eu criei uma nova wiki Fanintendo 2.a só mais uma coisa coloca a imagen da Twilight Sparkle. ludgero8: sim , claro ja vi essa wiki esta legal . Jhonatan:coloca a imagen da Twilight Sparkle. ludgero8:ja coloquei tudo Jhonatan:obrigado agora coloca a imagen do Applejack. Ludgero8: Sim ja ponho , quer que eu melhore a pagina principal . Jhonatan:Sim e coloque a imagen da Rainbow Dash. ludgero8: ja esta colocado Jhonatan:obrigado agora coloca a imagen do Fluttershy. ludgero8: sim . ludgero8: Ja cloquei tudo amanha coloco da rarity , ate amanha Jhonatan:tchau boa noite. 7 Julho Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 Ludgero8: Oi jhonathan como estas , eu bem Jhonatan:tou bem obrigado para mandar a imagen da Rarity agora manda a imagen da Princesa Daisy. ludgero8: sim , claro . eu tambem tenho muitos artigos de nintendo e my little pony na minha wiki , se quiser pode editar agardeco sua ajuda . http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Artigos_da_Nintendo http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Artigos_My_Little_Pony Jhonatan:que legal as imagens da sua wiki você pode fazer um artigos da Nintendo e My Little Pony na minha wiki. ludgero8: sim , posso pois eu tenho muitos artigos na minha wiki e posso por eles todos aqui nao ha problema Jhonatan:obrigado.a coloca a imagen do Frosty Mario. Jhonatan:cade a imagen do Frosty Mario essa imagen esta aqui Fantendo. ludgero8: ja ponho a imagem Jhonatan:obrigado agora cria a pagina do Frosty Mario. Jhonatan:Ludgero8. ludgero8: ja esta Jhonatan:obrigado mais cria essa pagina Frosty Mario. Jhonatan:sniff sniff cade a pagina do Frosty Mario. ludgero : aqui esta a imagem do frosty mario http://pt.fanintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:FrostyMarioSML3D_(1).png thumb|left|frosty mario Jhonatan:não é a imagen é criar a pagina dele.a e tambem pode criar um chat pra min igual o teu. ludgero8: sim , ja entendi , eu posso ajudar a criar um chat igual ao meu Jhonatan:então ja criou meu chat.você quando criar meu chat você pode trazer alguns amigos teus na sua wiki para conversar e coloque enter no meu chat. ludgero1: Eu vou fazer o chat , mas para isso vou ter de ser administrador eu consigo . ludgero1 : Ja esta , agora pode testar , eu fiz medalhas e tudo Jhonatan:obrigado você pode colocar enter nele mais se não conseguir agente fala aqui mesmo aquele chat serve para chamar os teus amigos e só mais uma coisa pode colocar a imagen do Cheep-Cheep Mario esta nesta Wiki. ludgero8: sim , ta Jhonatan:então você vai chamar eles e tambem mandar a imagen do Cheep-Cheep Mario. ludgero8 : sim eu chamo e ja fasso a pagina , mas neste momento tem pouca gente dos meus amigos online e alguns estao ausentes , quando eles estiverem online eu chamo . Jhonatan:obrigado por colocar a imagen agora coloca a imagen do Goomba Bro. esta nessa Wiki. ludgero8: Eu coloco 8 Julho 9 Julho 10 Julho 11 Julho 12 Julho 13 Julho 14 Julho 15 Julho 16 Julho 17 Julho